Return of Master Dooku
by John Silver fan
Summary: Dooku has returned to the Republic and Jedi Order. Despite his return to the Light, the war rages on as General Grievous now leads the Separatists
1. Mission on Raxus Prime

Jedi Master Tyln Dooku looked at the busts of the Lost Twenty. His gaze rested on the twentieth bust; himself. He had been the twentieth to leave the Jedi Order by choice, but he was also the first to return to the Jedi. He was a member of the Jedi Council and a leading general out in the field for the Clone Wars.

"Master," said a voice, breaking through his reverie.

He turned to see his fourteen year old Padawan Learner, Liam Hunter. The boy had sharp, emerald, green eyes and coal black hair.

Dooku's eyes went to the braid behind his right ear, instantly seeing the strand made from his own hair. The silver made a sharp contrast with the black, but Liam was proud to have some of his Master's hair among his own.

"Yes, Padawan?"

"It's time to go."

They headed to the launch bay to leave for their mission on Raxus Prime. The Separatists were building a base there, and it was up to them to stop it.

"General Dooku. Commander Liam," their squad greeted them, standing at attention.

Their squad of clone troopers, for this mission, included Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and their regular squad; Fives, Echo, Clyde, Brent, Zeke, and Eli.

"At ease," Dooku said as they passed the clones.

"The _Invisible Hand _is ready, sir," said Cody.

Dooku nodded and gave a sharp, high-pitched whistle. A gold and black R3 unit beeped and wheeled over to the group.

"Hey, Arthree," Liam said.

The little droid beeped in answer.

Dooku turned to the droid at the _Invisible Hand's _nav-computer.

"Set our course for Raxus Prime and prepare to make the jump to hyperspace."

The little droid, who usually piloted Dooku's Solar Sailer, saluted and beeped.

Once they'd made the jump to hyperspace, Dooku went to his quarters to meditate, and Liam went with Cody and Rex to look at the scans of Raxus Prime and the base.

Dooku knelt on the floor of his quarters, deep in meditation. He reached out for Raxus Prime, more specifically, the Separatist base. He saw, in his mind, what was happening.

The Geonosian Archduke, Poggle the Lesser, was watching the construction with Asajj Ventress at his side.

Dooku's heart clenched. Poggle had been a good friend of his for several years, but when he had left the Separatists and rejoined the Republic, Poggle had broken their friendship, claiming them to be enemies for the rest of their lives. The Master came out of his trace, sighed, stood up, and stretched, his joints popping and cracking in protest.

Two lightsaber blades lit the darkness of Raxus Prime's unearthly night; one red, the other blue. Liam took comfort in the crimson glow of his Master's weapon, as well as the sapphire glow of his own 'saber. The clones switched their helmets to night-vision,turned on the lights, and followed close behind the Jedi as Dooku slowly started towards the east in the direction of the base.

"Be on your guard, everyone. This place is crawling with droids, Separatist battle droids or not," Dooku warned his apprentice and troopers.

After about a half hour, Liam felt a disturbance in the Force. Before him, Dooku stopped and became tense.

"Master?"

"What is it, General?" Cody asked.

There was a brief pause before Dooku answered.

"Ventress."

The more seasoned troopers, Cody, Rex, Brent, and Zeke, knew how dangerous Asajj Ventress was, but no one knew it better than Dooku, who had trained and worked with her before leaving the Separatists.

Suddenly, Dooku whirled and swung his 'saber towards Liam. Liam stared in horror as his Master's came towards him. The Master suddenly angled his blade up and blocked two blades of the same color as his own from reaching his Padawan.

Liam moved to his Master's side as the lights from the clones' helmets brought Asajj Ventress into view.

"Traitor!" she snarled at Dooku.

Never taking his eyes off his former Acolyte, Dooku said, "Liam, you and the others get to the base and destroy it."

Liam didn't want to leave his Master to battle Ventress alone.

"But, Master,-"

"Don't agrue, just do it!" the Master snapped.

Liam and the clones ran off with R3.

After destroying the base and capturing Poggle the Lesser, the group started back to where they had left Dooku and Ventress. They found them still locked in a fierce battle.

Instantly seeing that his Master was tiring and Ventress was still full of energy, Liam raced into the action, his sapphire blade bursting to life in his hand.

Ventress blocking the incoming attack from the boy.

_/Are you all right, Master?/_

_/Yes, Padawan. Thank you./_

_/We'll take her together./_

Together, Master and Padawan drove back the Dark Jedi, but she managed to escape.

Aboard the _Invisible Hand_, after making the jump to hyperspace for the return trip to Coruscant, Dooku and Liam were in the energy shielded cell with Poggle.

The Geonosian Archduke glared hatefully at his former leader, ally, and friend.

**_"I'm not going to tell you anything."_**

Liam looked at his Master for a translation of the strange language, which, to him, sounded like a bunch of clicks and grunts. Dooku sent the translation along their bond, never looking away from Poggle.

**_"I am innocent."_**

"The Senate may see things differently," Dooku growled.


	2. Cari and the Report

Dooku walked into the apartments of Senator Cari Bhade, went up to her from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, and greeted her with a kiss behind her ear, a place he knew to be sensitive.

Cari smiled and leaned back against her husband's toned, muscled body.

"You're early," she said.

Dooku move to her side so she could see him and smirked.

"I know."

"We have more time to be together now."

The Master smiled at his wife.

"A night alone with you? Sounds like heaven."

* * *

Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi were searching the temple high and low for the AWOL Master, never even considering that he was fast asleep in Cari's room with the Senator snuggled against him in his arms.

* * *

When Cari awoke the next morning, she found Dooku to still be asleep. She was content to just lay there in her husband's arms. She gazed at his strong, noble face. He was several years older than her, but it didn't matter to them. She watched the steady rise and fall of his broad, powerful chest as he breathed. She took in the scars that marred his torso and much of his body and lightly ran her fingers over the scars on his chest. They were proof that he lived a hard life. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Dooku was waking up.

The Master smiled as his wife absent-mindedly ran her fingers over the scars on his chest.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, my dear," he said, his rumbling but gentle baritone voice breaking through her thoughts.

She jumped a little and looked at her husband.

"Did I startle you?" he asked with a good-natured chuckle.

"Yes."

She smacked him on his chest.

"Ow. You asked for it, love."

Dooku grabbed her, holding her arms to her sides, and rolled over so he was on top of her. Cari struggled half-heartedly to free herself from the prison the Jedi Master had made around her with his body, which dwarfed her own.

"All right, Tyln, you win."

Dooku smiled and kissed her.

Suddenly, his comlink beeped, and he sighed.

"I have to go. Liam and I have to give our report on the mission on Raxus Prime."

"See you tonight?"

He kissed his wife once more.

"Of course."

He quickly dressed, returned to the temple, hunted down his Padawan, and went to the Council room.

Once he had taken his seat beside Mace Windu, Master Yoda spoke.

"Master Dooku, your report you may now give."

All eyes turned the elder Master.

"The mission was a success, and Poggle the Lesser is in custody. However, for details of how it went, you'll have to ask Liam. A few miles away from the base, we were attacked by Asajj Ventress. I engaged her in battle and sent Liam and the clones on ahead."

Dooku looked at Master Yoda.

"With your permission, my Master, I'd like to have Commander Cody and Captain Rex be allowed to speak. I summoned them on my way here, and they're waiting outside. They can tell you of Liam's leadership in leading the rest of the mission."

"Speak they may."

Cody and Rex came in, stood beside Liam in the center of the room, and stood at attention.

"At ease. Know why you're here do you?" Master Yoda said.

"Not entirely, sir, to be honest. General Dooku just called us and asked us to come here," Cody answered, with Rex nodding in agreement.

Mace then spoke.

"You have been called here to tell us what you thought of Padawan Hunter's leadership."

The clones glanced at each other for a moment, and then Rex stepped forward a little.

"Speak you may, Captain."

"Thank you, General. Commander Liam's leadership skills were beyond what we had expected from someone his age. He led and commanded us much like General Dooku, but he had a few things that were his own. He'll be a great General on day."

Rex stepped back, and Cody stepped forward.

"Go ahead, Commander."

"When trying to figure out how we were going to get inside the base, Commander Liam noticed that carts of scrap metal were taken into the base. He had us hide in some of the carts and once he made sure it was safe and we were inside, he had us climb back out. To keep our presence a secret, he had us crawl through ventilation shafts. Because of his caution, observation, and wisdom, we destroyed the base without losing a single man or ever being caught."

Dooku smiled at the things he heard from the two clones.

_/Well done, Padawan. I'm proud of you./_

_/Thank you. Master./_

"Thank you, Commander, Captain. You're dismissed."

The clones left, and Master Yoda looked at Liam.

"Give your report now you may, Padawan Hunter."

"Yes, Master."

The boy gave his report of what happened from the time he and the troopers left Dooku to when they got back to him.


	3. Dooku's Words of Wisdom and Love

The Council discussed the events on RaxusPrimse after Liam had been dismissed and sent back to his and Dooku's quarters to work on his studies until Dooku returned.

"I'm still uneasy about taking Liam with me on those kinds of missions, Masters. Should we ever be attacked by Grievous _and _Ventress, he would surely be severly injured or even killed. He is skilled for his age, yes, but he'd be no match for Ventress on his own. _Any_ mission I am on is more dangerous for me and anyone with me."

The Council Members knew this was true.

A year into the Clone Wars, while meeting him alone in secret, Master Yoda had convinced Dooku to come back to the Republic, back to the Jedi. He helped Dooku fight the Darkside long enough to get a good hold on the Lightside. Desperate for salvation and redemption, Dooku had clutched greedily to the Lightsaber and let it consume him, driving the Darkside from him forever. He abandoned the Sith and turned his back on the Separatists, leaving them under the command of General Grevious.

Now as far as the Separatists were concerned, he was the most wanted man in the galaxy. They had put a bounty of a stunning _one hundred **million **_credits on his head. Bounty hunters from all corners of the galaxy were after it, after him.

"Knew this you did. Yet still take him as your Padawan you did," Master Yoda said.

This was also true. Dooku had met Liam during the beginningof his first year back among the Jedi. He had quickly befriended the boy, who, at that time, had been eleven years old.

Master Yoda, Mace, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Plo Koon suggested he take Liam as his apprentice, but he had refused at first. However, by the end of the year, it had become clear to Dooku that it was the will of the Force for him to train Liam, and so he took the boy as his final apprentice.

Though they had only been together for two years, the bond between them, emotionally and mentally, was strong.

"Yes, Master," Dooku said in response to Master's Yoda's statement.

"Hmph! Adjourned this meeting is," the Grand Master said.

The Council Members, except Yoda, Mace, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan, and Ki-Adi Mundi rose and began to leave.

"Wait a moment, Dooku," Mundi said.

The elderly Master retook his seat and waited until the other Masters were gone before speaking.

"What's this about?"

"Where were you last night, Dooku?" Plo asked.

Dooku swallowed silently, his mouth suddenly feeling as dry as the sands of Tatooine.

"What do you mean?"

"Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and I searched the entire Temple and didn't find you. Padawan Hunter sought to locate you through your bond but said your end was closed and shielded." Mace said/

Dooku always closed and shielded his end of the bond when with Cari to keep Liam from discovering where he was.

"He also told us that you're gone almost every night while on Coruscant," Obi-Wan added.

Dooku suddenly felt Master Yoda's presence in his mind and threw up his shields.

"Hmm. Hiding something you are, my old Padawan."

"It's a personal matter. One I have no interest in sharing."

Yes, the Master knew he had to tell them _something_.

"I spent the night with a close friend."

"Why hide that?" Plo asked.

Finally, he would stand it no longer.

"Love. I have embraced love, and I have _never_ felt so complete in my _entire_life. Attachment is normal. It cannot be stopped anymore than time. Times are charging, and unless the Jedi Order changes with them, we will fall. Allow attachment. Don't encourage them to seek it but if it's formed let it be allowed. I've embraced love and marriage, but my wife and I have both agreed that duty comes first. Love is the most wonderful and powerful thing is the universe. Don't deny the Jedi the chance to feel it."

With that, Dooku strode smartly out of the Council room.

The remaining five Council Members looked at each other, each pondering the former renegade's words.


	4. Cari's Secret

That night, Dooku slept in his room in the quarters he shared with Liam. The boy slept peacefully, sensing the elder Jedi's comforting presence in the next room.

His Master, however, was sleeping far from peacefully, thrashing about in his bed as he was troubled by a strange dream.

_Cari breathed heavily, sweating, tired, and obviously in pain._

_"Tyln? Tyln, where are you?" she called, her voice filled with pain._

_She cried out, and then the sound of a baby crying was heard._

Dooku bolted upright as through struck by lightning.

* * *

"I dreamed about you last night," he told Cari when he went to see while Liam was at his classes.

"What happened?"

He reluctantly told her his dream.

From the look on her face, the Master realized that his wife was hiding something.

"Cari, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

Still dazed with shock and lost in his thoughts, Dooku was unaware until it was too late that his feet had brought him to Master Yoda's quarters.

"How help you can I, my old Padawan?" Yoda asked once the man had come in.

Dooku dropped to his knees before his former Master.

"Something has happened, Master, something that cannot be undone. My wife is past the usual child-bearing age, and yet, somehow, my child is now growing in her womb. Someone in the Senate is sure to uncover out marriage and tell the Chancellor. I don't know what to do, Master."

Master Yoda put his hand on Dooku's arm.

"Far along is she?"

"A month and a half."

The tiny Master nodded.

"Changed the Code has been, revealed and accepted among the Jedi your marriage is. Before the Council your wife please bring."

A stunned Dooku nodded.

"Yes, Master. I'll bring her here at once."

* * *

Cari stood in the middle of the Council room before Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. She glanced to her right at her husband, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Know why you're here do you, Senator?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," she answered.

Just then, Liam came in.

"Forgive my tardiness, Masters," he said as he stood beside his seated mentor.

Master Yoda turned back to Cari.

"Blessed your marriage is. Blessed _you_are. A great Jedi for a husband you have. Somehow the heart of stubborn, old Master Dooku you have won."

"She's done more than _win_ the heart of this stubborn old Master, she's _tamed _it," Dooku said, half-joking.

* * *

Liam handed Cari and his Master each a cup of tea.

It was clear to Dooku that his Padawan was uncomfortable and still processing the news of his marriage to the Senator.

"What's troubling you, Padawan?"

The boy was caught off guard by the question then decided it would be best to answer truthfully.

"I'm not sure what to make of this, Master."

"It'll take you some time to adjust to the knowledge of my marriage to Cari, but that's okay. I don't expect you to be used to it right away."

The boy bowed in understanding.

"Yes, Master."


	5. Geonosis and the Birth

Dooku sat beside Cari on the couch. His wife was sleeping peacefully, so he lay his hand on her steadily growing, six month pregnant stomach, feeling and sensing the life within.

* * *

The assault on Geonosis was violent and explosive.

Clone troopers and Jedi battled the battle droids and Geonosians, and Dooku and Liam were locked in combat with General Grievous.

The Force's warningof a feint came a moment too late, and Dooku cried out in pain and surprise as his right hand was severed at the wrist.

"Master!" Liam cried when he saw what had happened.

Dooku called his fallen 'saber to his left hand, igniting its crimson blade once more. It's ruby glow glinted off his wedding ring, catching his eye. He fought harder than ever before, determined to return to his wife and unborn child.

Unfortunately, Grievous never tired, and he was using vast amounts of energy to drive the cyborg back. His strength finally gave out, but just before Grievous could strike the final blow, a hauntingly familiar figure leaped into the fray, a green lightsaber in his hand.

One name breahtlessly escaped the Master's lips.

"Qui-Gon."

Dooku and Liam watched the ghostly figure of Qui-Gon Jinn battle Grievous just as if he were flesh and blood.

Then, Mace came running, and the late maverick disappeared, allowing the Council Member to take his place in defending Dooku.

* * *

The assault had been a success, though Grievous had escaped.

A metal hand was attached to replace Dooku's severed hand, and no one was told of Qui-Gon's appearance.

* * *

Three months later, Dooku was roused from his sleep by his frantic Padawan.

"What is it, Liam?" he asked groggily.

"It's the Senator, Master! She's in labor!"

All traces of sleep vanished from Dooku's eyes and face, and he leaped out of bed. He quickly dressed, and he and Liam rushed out to see Cari.

* * *

After several long hours, the delivery room was pierced by the cry of a baby.

Dooku kissed Cari's forehead.

"You did great, darling."

She smiled tiredly at him.

The baby was a healthy little boy. They named him Jordan, after Cari's late father.

He had auburn hair, like his mother, and brown eyes, like his father, though his eyes weren't as dark as his father's. Though he had a high midiclorian count, he wasn't given to the Jedi.

As his father, though, Dooku would teach the boy about the Force and how to use it.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's so short, but the last few chapters are gonna be a little shorter.**


	6. Sons of a Jedi

_Five years later..._

Jordan jumped up from his place on the floor when he sensed his father approaching.

Dooku landed and climbed out of his star-fighter.

"Daddy!" the boy squealed happily, running into his father's arms.

"Hey, buddy," Dooku said as he lifted his son up onto his broad shoulder.

The five year old grasped his father's long, silver, but whitening, hair for balance.

The Master walked inside in search of his wife. He found her in the kitchen.

"Hello, darling," he purred.

"Hello, Tyln," Cari responded.

The two kissed for a moment.

"Ewwww!" said Jordan, still perched on his father's shoulders.

His parents laughed, and Dooku set him down.

"Why don't you have Liam join us for dinner, Tyln?"

"An excellent idea, my dear."

* * *

"Liam!" Jordan cried happily as he scampered towards the Padawan.

Liam smiled at the boy.

"Hey, Jordan."

The boy hugged him around the knee, since that was as high as he could reach.

"Okay, Jordan, let Liam sit down before you trip him," Dooku said.

"It's all right, Master. I don't mind."

The Master smiled at his now nineteen year old apprentice.

The boy had grown quite a bit over the past five years, now standing at 6' 2", a mere two inches shorter than his Master.

Liam was truly fond of Jordan, seeing him almost as a little brother, as Dooku was the closest thing to a father he'd ever known.

Dooku watched, smiling, as Liam played with Jordan on the floor. He considered his apprentice his son and often allowed his parental instincts and attitude to show through in some of their training or just regular time together.

Yet, the Master knew it wouldn't be long before Liam took the Trials, became a Knight, and left his side as his Padawan. It was a day he looked forward to and dreaded at the same time. He had felt that same way about all his Padawans, of which only one never reached Knighthood; Komari Vosa.

Dooku shook his head and brought his thoughts back to the present. Komari had been gone for years, expelled from the Order at the request of her own Master, that chapter of his life was long over.

Driving those thoughts and memories from him, the elderly Master turned his attention to his playing sons, smiling as he watched them.


	7. Master Dooku's End

_Five more years later..._

Dooku cut Liam's Padawan braid.

"You are a Padawan Learner no longer. Rise, Liam Hunter,... Jedi Knight."

Liam stood up and embraced his now former Master, who returned the hug.

"I'm proud of you, Liam," he said softly to the young man.

"Thank you, Master," the new Knight whispered back.

* * *

Dooku blocked the four green and blue blades with his own.

Grievous had come out of hiding after ten years and attacked his former mentor.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were on their way, but Dooku wasn't sure if he could last that long.

The the fight was savage and grueling, and finally, the Master's body failed him. He staggered, and Grievous struck.

Dooku's noble face contorted in pain and shock and one of Grievous' blades ripped through his chest. His dark eyes glazed over as death settled over him.

Grievous pulled his 'saber back, and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Dooku!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin charged onto the scene and engaged the cyborg in battle, finally destroying him. The two younger Masters rushed to their fallen friend.

"We're too late," Obi-Wan said sadly.

* * *

His family, friends, and comrades gathered to bid farewell to the fallen Master. They watched as the flames consumed his body.

Jedi Master Tyln Dooku was at last one with the Force, and he would be remembered forever.

* * *

**So what did you think? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? Hate? Was it great, good, bad, or terrible? Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
